1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the motorcycle rider, specifically to the “jacket” which offers a place for mounting a brake and running light that is more conspicuous to automobile drivers.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycling can be quite a challenge especially in urban areas where being seen by other drivers has been the primary concern riders have in everyday traffic. Almost half of all motorcycle accidents are caused by automobile drivers not seeing the motorcyclist due to its small profile frame, and traffic signaling devices that are too low to the ground. Thereafter, inventors have created several types of traffic signaling devices, they are
U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,857 to Ross, Jr. et al (2006) discloses a helmet with a wireless signaling device attached to the rear of the helmet that emits a warning signal when the rider actuates the brakes. However in order for this device to function, it requires a receiver module with its own power supply, if the batteries go dead while on the road, the unit will stop functioning. Therefore, this device is not dependable to work at all times while on the road. Furthermore, a brake light mounted on a helmet would not be an appropriate place for a signaling device because a cautious motorcyclist is constantly turning his or her head-searching for risk factors on the road. This action could send mixed signals or message to other drivers thus causing confusion as to the motorcyclist true intentions while braking or slowing down.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,654 to De Silva (2005) discloses a strap jacket for riders of non-enclosed vehicles with a signaling device comprising of six signal lamps and a horn assembly attached and powered by its own power supply. Additionally, two switch panel assemblies are incorporated with three pushbutton switches affixed to each side of strap members of jacket for activation of signal light assemblies. Thus, this type of signaling device suffers a number of disadvantages for motorcyclist:
(a) operation of switches while riding is very risky; requires rider to release controls each time to activate signaling device for turning, slowing down or stopping, etc.
(b) does not work in synchronization with the manufacturer's signaling device system of the motorcycle and could lead to confusion if the wrong pushbutton is depressed.
(c) it is primarily designed for vehicles such as a bicycle; however, the switch panel should be located at or near the handle bars or controls of the vehicle to minimize the risk of an accident due to loss of control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,615 to Spearing (2004) shows a lighted signaling device system that is attached to a motorcycle jacket and elbow portion of the jacket by any method, including gluing, sewing, tying, ironing-on or using a hook & loop fastener and connected to the electrical indicating system of the vehicle. The lighted signaling system may also display advertisements, logos, signs or other symbols. Spearing states, “In a preferred embodiment, the signaling modules 2 are attached to the vehicle by a coaxial cable containing at least five wires joined by small, durable five-pronged male and female plugs. The wires 7 and plastic encasing 8 should be thick and durable enough to withstand season changes and rainy weather.”
The major disadvantage to this signaling device is the fact that a thick coaxial wire has to be routed through the inside of the jacket and come out the back which means a hole to fit five wires must be made through a presumed name brand jacket thus limiting the use of the jacket to only the signaling device and not for casual wear, etc. Another disadvantage to a coaxial cable going through the jacket is that it could cause a discomfort to the user while riding thus distracting him or her from concentrating on the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,016 to Restauro (2003) discloses a garment without sleeves having a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in a circular pattern on the center, left, and right back side thereof for providing better and more visible rear lighting for a motorcyclist. The LEDs are connected by a power cord that Restauro describes as being extended between an inner and outer layer of material and coming out through a hole near the bottom edge back side of the garment, and connecting to a power jack on the motorcycle tail and brake light fixture.
Although the power cord is conveniently extended between an inner and outer shell which should provide the user without the defect of feeling a cord on the back of the garment like in the prior art above, there are no means of signaling the user to remember to disconnect the power cord from the power jack to prevent damaging the cord when dismounting. This is a disadvantage of the prior art. Furthermore, if the motorcyclist wants to carry a passenger, it would not be practical for the user to extend the power cord to go around or underneath the passenger to connect to the power jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,567 to Stewart (2003), discloses a motorcycle jacket with built-in flat, arrow-shaped turn signal lights that are widely spaced apart at the upper, outer edges of the back side thereof connected by a three-conductor cable that goes between an inner and outer layer of the jacket and comes out the side seam. The cable or “tether” that comes out the side seam of jacket connects to a power jack on the motorcycle consisting of an electrical male connector and a transformer for adjusting the voltage for the LED lights, are spliced or electrically connected to the electrical wires of the left and right turn signal lights for the vehicle. A coil spring is installed through the three-conductor cable in the body of the vehicle for providing a tug effect on the tether of the jacket if the rider forgets to disconnect when dismounting the motorcycle.
As in the description of the prior arts above, Stewart's method also requires a custom made jacket or vest specifically for incorporating his signaling device directly onto the garment at the manufacturing plant. These permanent alterations to a garment are complicated and not cost effective to manufacture. Another disadvantage of the prior art in terms of being seen by other drivers on the road is the fact that Stewart provides more visibility for the rider during the activation of the turn signal switch on the handlebars, working in synchronism with the turn signal lights for the motorcycle. Therefore, the signaling device garment is limited to providing more visibility when changing lanes or turning, provided the rider uses the turn signals.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no motorcycle safety signaling device formerly developed provides a traffic signaling device system that is sold separately and attaches to any jacket or vest, easily and conveniently. And, it requires no permanent alteration to the garment other than a piece of conventional hook and loop material sewn on to the outer layer of jacket by anyone skilled in the art of sewing.